Brighter Than Sunshine
by The Great Naxa
Summary: ....he didn't hurt anymore... Sasuke/Aerith


Author's Note:

I've recently been feeling that Sasuke's going to die in Naruto-unfortunately. He's become so evil (he's really pissing me off lol) and I can see him dying and if he does die I can see him finally opening his eyes, and regretting a few things. That's what I kinda did here.

Anyway-Sasurith rules =) don't deny it! They are so good together, honestly she's really the only person I can see him with LOL

There is a hintage of clorith in there ;D

Disclaimer:

Zomg I don't own these two or the game/show that they belong with! D: BAH! It sucks doesn't it?

oOo

Sasuke Uchiha had never thought that being on the verge of death would be like _this._

He could hear the thunder around him, and the light sprinkles hitting his face as he lay on the ground; motionless. His eyes were open but he could no longer see the sky. Darkness overtook his vision now.

All he could feel was pain. He had never felt something so horrible before.

Yes, he had indeed been in many battles that had almost killed him but not like this.

He was dying now; he wasn't going to survive this time.

And he knew that.

He could feel the dark red liquid coming out of the hole in his chest and slowly soak his clothes while forming a puddle around his body. The taste of copper filled his mouth as he lightly coughed.

He had never been so afraid in his life.

Where would he go now?

He knew his actions wouldn't deserve him salvation. He never thought he would regret his life.

But he never thought he would die. He had always felt invincible.

Sasuke's skin began to sting in multiple places; he then realized the rain was falling harder now. Every drop hurt him; every drop laughed and mocked him.

_Let me die._

He didn't want to feel any more pain. At least not like this.

His body began to feel cold as he started to breathe slower. His breathes were becoming slower and father apart. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even cry.

Sasuke Uchiha had come to his end.

The black abyss was all around him then, suffocating him into everlasting darkness.

Then suddenly in the darkness there was a small shimmer of white light. It was so far away, yet he tried to reach for it; tried to grab onto something, something that wouldn't let him fade into darkness for eternity.

Closer and closer until it was so close and warm and bright that it blinded him.

He shielded his eyes from the light at first but then slowly he lowered his arm. As his eyes adjusted to the light he wondered where he was.

Then it was all so clear.

He hadn't seen such a place in his life before. The sky as white as falling snow and the ground was so green and yellow. Flowers were everywhere and they didn't end. They went on forever.

He took a deep breath in and smelled the sweet fragrance of it all.

Was he in heaven?

How did he get lucky enough to be in a place like this?

It didn't matter anymore to him. The silence was good enough for him.

_Hello?_

Huh?

_Hello, Hello!_

…be quiet.

_Oh, it moved!_

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes to see a pair of emerald eyes staring down at him.

He sat up quickly and got a better look at the women standing next to him.

He figured he was in heaven now for the beautiful creature next to him surely was an angel. She had long light brown hair that was tied up with a pink ribbon. Her slender figure was perfect for her pink dress and jacket. And her smile was brighter than the sun.

"You okay?" she asked, sweetly.

"…."

She giggled, "nothing to say?"

"…."

She continued to smile, "I see," she nodded, "I'm Aerith. If you need anything I'll be around." She turned and began to walk away.

"…wait," he said and stood.

"Hm?" she turned back around.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath, and he looked toward the ground. Suddenly those eyes met his once more as Aerith leaned towards him.

Sasuke jumped back instantly.

"What? I didn't hear what you said," she looked at him innocently.

"Hmph," he glared at her.

She titled her head, "Hm?"

"I said…," he stopped for a moment, "Where am I?"

"The lifestream," she replied quickly.

"Lifestream?"

"Let's just say…it's what keeps the world going," she lightly chuckled.

"…."

"Hmm, I wonder why you came here though." Whether she was talking to herself or the young man across from her was actually listening, she went on, "when I died I came here first…a place familiar to me. Were there a lot of flowers where you lived?"

Was she serious?

He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sasuke Uchiha would never look at a flower let alone be around a bunch.

"…no."

"Hmm," she put her hand on her chin, "I wonder why you came here then."

"When you die you usually go to a place that's familiar to you?" he asked, curious.

"Yeah," she nodded.

And of all the places the last member of the Uchiha clan, the avenger, and the man that feared nothing…was placed in a flower field? With a woman in pink?

"That's what I don't get…you were placed here when you died…,"

He realized then that he was in fact dead, and she spoke of it so lightly…

"Dead…," he trailed off, not realizing he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-,"

"No," Sasuke interrupted, "I knew I was dead."

Aerith sighed and in a second she was smiling again, "So your name…?"

"Hmph…," he looked at her beautiful face, "…Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke," she grinned.

"So…," he stopped.

"So?" she knelt down and began playing with the flowers.

"What do you do all the time?"

"I stay here, and wait," she hummed.

"Wait for what?"

"Someone."

"Heh," he crossed his arms, "and how long will you wait?"

"Till the end of time…," she whispered.

"Good luck," he shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Oh?" she laughed, "and where are _you _going Sasuke?"

"…."

Where could he go?

"I don't know," he said and began to walk off.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be here."

That was the last thing he heard and suddenly he was in a different place. He was at his home before Itachi had killed his family. Then he was at the place where he and Naruto had fought before he left with Orochimaru. Soon he was visiting various places that he went to in his life.

All brought him bad memories and regret.

One thought you couldn't feel hurt, or pain in heaven.

But this wasn't heaven he was walking in hell.

Sasuke didn't know how long he was gone because he didn't know what time was in this place, but it felt like he had been wondering for days, maybe weeks.

He didn't know what made him turn around and go back to where he had come from but he felt like he _wanted _too.

And it felt like a second when the sky was white again and the ground was yellow and green. He heard a voice in the distance humming a small tune. He walked toward the sweet voice and soon he could see a small pink dot in the distance.

When he got close enough he could see her kneeling in the grasses as she played with the flowers.

She looked up at him then and smiled.

No one had ever given him a smile like that.

"You came back," she stood and wiped dirt off of the end of her dress.

"…."

"Not a talker huh?" she laughed, "that's ok."

Sasuke didn't say anything then and Aerith went back to her flowers humming a different song this time.

He laid down in the grass and closed his eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't hurt anymore.


End file.
